


In Which Weasley and Draco Meet at a Sex Club

by Titti



Series: The Sex Club Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossdressing, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-11
Updated: 2007-02-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 03:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12334248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: Weasley walked around like he owned the place, like he owned Draco, radiating confidence with every step.





	In Which Weasley and Draco Meet at a Sex Club

The club was dark save for pockets of light moving around the room, playing a game of chiaroscuro over furniture and people. Those brief rays were enough to show that this was not a regular club. Men and women, naked or scantly covered, stood or knelt according to their Masters' wishes.

Draco Malfoy walked through the couples and groups barely looking at them. His stiletto heels clank against the marble floor, his hips swaying with each small step he took, small because the tight corset made each movement difficult.

His entire outfit had been carefully picked out. The corset was black, with simple décolleté that exposed his nipples; black silk stockings stopped mid-thigh, making his pale skin look even lighter; his cock, red and erect, was trapped by a silver snake, whose head was resting right next the slit. He looked delicious, and he deserved the best, but no matter how many times he came to the club, he could never find that right person, the one who could push him to the limit.

His eyes fell on some familiar faces. He'd subbed often, but it was always a game, a role he played that left him empty in the end, because none of the men he'd been with had ever been able to earn his respect. He continued to scan the dark room, hoping, wishing to find that perfect Dom, when his eyes fell on someone who was most certainly not perfect. He paled, his skin losing all colour, the effect even more obvious against the dark green and black of the corset. "Weasley," he whispered under his breath.

This wouldn't do. This was his place, a club for the refined wizards with unusual tastes, or so the management assured its many patrons, and now they let someone like the Weasel in. Draco would need to have a word with the manager.

However, Draco couldn't resist taking a good look at his one time foe, turned ally. He hadn't seen the Weasel since the end of the war. The man certainly didn't look anything like the boy he remembered.

Grey eyes ran over the firm body, and then stopped when he saw Weasley's hand rubbing a very evident erection straining against very tight trousers. Draco shook his head. He would not look at the man with any interest; he would not look at the way Weasley's cock tilted to the left; he certainly had no interest in freeing Weasley's erection and sucking until the man was incoherent. Certainly not.

However he couldn't look away, and that was when Draco saw the bracelet adorning the right wrist. A top. Ron Weasley thought he was a top. The embarrassment of being found here by the Weasel turned into amusement. Draco walked to the bar, and sat next to the Weasel. He put his arms on the bar, showing a similar bracelet on his left hand. "Since we both know that you can only follow orders - Potter's - you'd better leave before you embarrass yourself… not that I wouldn't find it amusing."

Weasley turned slowly. Cold, calculating eyes travelled over Draco's outfit, stopping only briefly on the cock cage, before staring straight at Draco. He cupped Draco's chin. "Pretty outfit, Malfoy. I wonder which one of us should be embarrassed." He turned away, and took a sip of his drink (it smelt like single malt whiskey). When he set the glass down, he stared at their reflections in the mirror. "Malfoy, go away or drop down on your knees, and suck my cock."

The indifference and self assurance spoke directly to his cock, but Draco would not let the Weasel win. "I should have known that you haven't acquired the good manners required to be in a fine club such as this." He stood up, making sure that Weasley's hand rubbed against his silk stocking as he leaned closer. "I am a sub, and I choose who I want to get off, and you... you aren't worth my time."

"Yes, I know, subs, contracts, blah, blah… go away, Malfoy. I can find plenty of people willing around here, people better than you," Weasley said, betraying nothing but boredom.

No one ignored him, and it was enough to make Draco's blood boil. "Willing? Yes," Draco said, his lips brushing against Weasley's ear. "Better? I doubt very much. Besides, I know you'd love to see me on my knees for you." He put his hand on Weasley's crotch, and began to rub the man's cock through the coarse fabric. "Your cock in my mouth, in my arse. You don't have to say it; I can see it in your eyes." Draco took his hand away. "I'm sure there are plenty of people, Weasley, but no one else is better than me. However, I won't have a problem finding someone better than you."

Draco barely saw the wand come out of Weasley's pocket, before the corset became incredibly tight around him, leaving him panting for air. Weasley stood up, and pinned him against the bar. "Pay attention, Malfoy. As you kindly reminded me, you're a sub. I'm not, and you just laid your hand on me without my permission. I can have you barred from this fine establishment for the rest of your life, however, I'll be kind and give you another choice. You can do everything I say for the rest of the evening or you can find another place to play." He kissed Draco, stealing the little breath he had. "Finite Incantatem, I need your answer, now."

Draco almost fell forward as his lungs fought for precious oxygen, but a steady hand on his shoulder kept him standing. Weasley's touch was certain, possessive, firm, and Draco couldn't help but stare at the other man, until the implication of Weasley's words reached is oxygen-deprived brain. "You're blackmailing me."

"I'm giving you a choice, Malfoy. You can always put your expensive cloak on top of your interesting outfit, and walk out on those stiletto heels of yours, or-" His hand slid down Draco's arm, and around his back, and finally Weasley cupped Draco's arse. "Or your fine arse is mine for the night. Do not make me repeat myself," he added, his voice as cold as ice.

Draco didn't have any choice. This was the place to be if he had any hope of finding what he needed, while staying safe and surrounded by people of a certain standing. There was also the fact that the way Weasley looked at him made him shiver in anticipation. Finally, he lowered his eyes. "I'm yours."

"Good boy," Weasley whispered, "or should I call you 'girl'? You can dress the part." He laughed when he saw Draco's reaction. "You blush so nicely. We need to make sure the colour is a little more permanent."

Draco raised his eyes, but before he could speak, the corset tightened again, leaving him with his lips parted, struggling to breathe.

"You don't look at me without permission, you don't talk without permission, you don't sit without permission, you don't stand without permission, you don't come without permission; you do nothing without my permission. Do you understand?" He tightened the corset just a bit more. "Do you?"

"Yes… Sir…." Draco had to stop and breathe between the two simple words. When he lowered his eyes, the corset loosened again. He wanted to kill Weasley; he wanted to drop to his knees. He stayed where he was, waiting to see if Weasley's skills weren't limited to a simple spell.

Weasley wrapped an arm around Draco's waist, and began walking. Draco could see the feet of people moving around them to give them room. He was used to this, he was Draco Malfoy after all, but he couldn't imagine why they'd do it for Ron Weasley. He risked Weasley's ire, and raised his eyes, the sight taking his breath away much like the corset had done. Weasley walked around like he owned the place, like he owned Draco, radiating confidence with every step. Draco lowered his eyes again, and continued to walk until Weasley suddenly stopped, and sat down.

Ron patted his thigh as he spoke, "On my lap, pet."

Grey eyes met blue ones in challenge. "You don't mean…. I don't… not in public."

"I told you I wanted to see some colour on your skin, and you should be happy that people can see how good you look. Besides, you need to be punished for looking up. Twice. Now, get on my lap, or we go upstairs and speak with the manager about your little transgression."

Draco ground his teeth, trying to think of a way out, but he couldn't, not when his cock was screaming to do this, not when someone was finally pushing him close to his limits. Still fighting inwardly, he arranged himself on Weasley's lap, trying to maintain a little dignity, but it wasn't to be. Weasley pushed him forward, making his arse stick up in the air, and pulled his legs further apart.

"I always knew that I'd like you if only you'd keep your mouth shut," Weasley said while he touched Draco, his hand sliding up the silky stocking, cupping the restrained sac, dipping between Draco's arse cheeks, and every time the hand moved away Draco took a deep breath waiting for the slap.

When it came, Draco wasn't expecting it. It was sudden and powerful, and it stung. A second and a third followed in short succession, leaving him gasping for air, but finding none. A rain of strokes began to fall, leaving him dizzy and flushed, but not enough to take away the pain radiating from his arse, spreading everywhere at once, as each new slap hit on a previous one, bringing tears to his eyes.

Finally they stopped, and Draco froze, waiting for the next slap, for something else. The touch, when it came, was not what he had expected. Weasley gently wiped the tears from his cheek.

"You're beautiful like this. Look around; people can't take their eyes off of you. You're the centre of attention." Weasley pushed his head, forcing him to look at the wizards and witches nearby. "Aroused, spread for me, arse red and beginning for more. You're a sight, Malfoy."

Draco knew he should be embarrassed for being seen in this state, upset for being forced into this public display, but even in the dark he could see the hunger in people's eyes, the desire in their straining cocks. He wanted the attention, but had never been brave enough, and now Weasley had made the decision for him.

"On your knees, Malfoy," Weasley ordered.

Weasley's hand on his chin was the only thing that stopped Draco from turning toward the man. "I don't-"

The slap on his arse cut off his protest, while the burn spread through him. "I don't care what you do or don't. On your knees."

Draco tightened his fists, and his jaw locked in place for fear of saying anything worthy of another slap. He fought against the corset and the heels to get off Weasley's lap - the irritating man wasn't even trying to help - but he managed, and then he was kneeling between Weasley's legs.

Weasley opened his trousers and freed his thick cock. His fingers slid down the erection once and stopped midway, pushing it toward Draco's lips. "You know what to do."

Draco's eyes flickered up, ignoring the butterflies in his stomach that warned him that this might earn him another spanking. Weasley didn't speak, but raised his eyebrows, in question and warning. Draco lowered his eyes again, and took a deep breath and let his lips close around the head. From there it was easy, the faint taste of precome hit his tongue, the musky smell of sex invaded his nostrils, and Draco focused on his task. He enjoyed giving head, but more importantly it made him feel in control.

Weasley sensed that or maybe he really could read minds, because after a few moment he cupped the back of Draco's head with both hands and began thrusting into his mouth with abandon, and just like that Draco's control slipped away until he was nothing more than a warm body to be used. His cock reacted, getting harder against its constraint until it ached. His entire body vibrated with need, but there was nothing he could do.

Draco closed his eyes and mind, shutting the world away and focusing on the cock driving inside his mouth, pushing deep until the head hit his throat, robbing him of the little oxygen the corset allowed him. His head began to spin, dizzy from the lack of oxygen, and then he was floating, his head in the clouds, where nothing mattered, nothing hurt. He leaned against Weasley's strong hands, moving with them, smiling placidly around Weasley's cock. Suddenly, he couldn't breathe anymore as hot come flooded his mouth and throat, and he swallowed without thinking, hoping that it would never end.

The world went black for an instant or hours, he didn't know. Draco regained consciousness when gentle fingers moved over his cheek. It took a moment to realise that he could breathe again.

"Come over here," Weasley said with something akin to affection.

Draco didn't hesitate, and sat on Weasley's lap. The wool of Weasley's trousers burned against his abused arse, but he didn't try to minimise the contact, instead he leaned against the man.

Weasley cupped his face and pulled him closer for a kiss. Draco's eyes fluttered closed and he parted his lips, feeling Weasley's tongue push inside, fucking his mouth like it had every right. Warm fingers closed around his prick, stroking it with excruciating slowness.

Draco nuzzled Weasley's neck, kissing and nipping. Weasley brushed his hair softly, making him moan.

Weasley laughed; it was a laugh filled with amusement. "For someone who doesn't like to be in public…." He stroked Draco's cock, which was red and erect against his stomach, and leaking precome over the corset. "You are enjoying this."

Draco nodded, words escaping him.

"You're beautiful like this," Weasley murmured.

Draco wanted the say that he was always beautiful, handsome and so many other adjectives, but the only thing that came out was another moan.

Weasley sped up his movement, and then a simple word 'Come' was murmured just as the cage around Draco's cock was magically released and the corset tightened beyond belief.

How could Draco not obey? He came, shaking, his entire body reacting to the lack of oxygen, his lungs burning, feeling like they were ready to explode, and Draco was flying again, higher until he couldn't go any further and he came crushing down as air engulfed his lungs, and he coughed, trying to regain control of his body, ignoring just how safe those arms holding him close made him feel.

Draco looked up at Weasley, and licked his lips. "I-"

"You, what? If you're trying to come up with an insult-

Draco shook his head. "No, I meant I didn't know I'd enjoy it."

"Didn't you?" Weasley looked at him long and hard. "I knew it, Malfoy," he started, brushing Draco's hair away from his face. "You're too much of an exhibitionist not to like it. I think you know it too, except you're too bloody proud to admit it. That's why you need someone to push you."

"Maybe," Draco said softly, mostly to himself. Then he raised his eyes. "Thank you, Sir." He had already slipped once when it came to etiquette, he wouldn't do it again, even if he hated saying the words, because for the first time, he actually meant them. With a nod, he tried to get up, but Weasley held him by his waist. Draco frowned. "What game are you playing?"

"None," Weasley said calmly, before he pressed his lips to Draco. Weasley kissed like he owned Draco, like he had every right to take all that Draco was offering and more. The kiss was not unlike everything else that had transpired this night. "You can have what you need if you are brave enough."

Draco tilted his head. "With you?"

Weasley nodded. "With me."

"I'll think about it," he said, standing up.

"You do that, and I'll see you tomorrow," Weasley said with a grin.

"Maybe," Draco answered, but he already knew that he would be back.


End file.
